Ender Enterprises
CLG WIKI STYLE Ender Enterprises was a company created in 1979 by DaPrinceBlue, Helping with films such as "Greeny Phatom - The Movie", and others. It didn't have a logo until the year 1985. First Logo (1983) (In Credit) Logo - We see the text- A Ender Enterprises Production, 1983 SFX - The end theme of Greeny Phatom - The Movie. FX - None. Avalibility - Rare. Only seen at the end of Greeny Phatom - The Movie. Scare Factor - None. --------------- Second Logo (1985) Names - Enderpearl, Ender Enterprise's first logo Logo - On a black BG, We see a Minecraft Enderpearl. Below it are the words "Ender Enterprises". SFX - None. FX - None. Avalibility - Rare. Only seen at the end of Dewpiders Big Movie. Scare Factor - None, this is a favorite by some Minecraft fans. ---------------- Third Logo (1986, 1989) Names - Downgrade, Wheres the Enderpearl?, They screwed up, Wheres Enterprises? Logo - On a black BG, we see the word "ender". SFX - None. FX - None. Avalibility - Rare, Only seen at the end of two movies - Bagels First Movie, and Geo's World - The Movie. Scare Factor - None, this is a big downgrade from the second logo. --------------- Fourth Logo (1986–1990) Names - Big Magnet, First TV Logo Logo - On a white BG, we see a magnet. It pulls up the words "ENDER" which stick on. Shortly after, the words "ENTERPRISES" Come up and do the same. SFX - Magnetic Sounds, and a tiny shock SFX when the letters hit the magnet. FX - The magnet, and the letters. Avalibility - Super Rare. It used to be seen on "Bagels world" On Television, but now it plasters it with newer logos. It was only found on 1 or 2 VHS's of Bagel's World. Scare Factor - None to Minimal. ---------------- Fifth Logo (1990–2004) Names - Enderpearl Returns, Hey Steve, don't do that! Logo - On a white BG, we see a Endepearl pop up to the screen, until it hits the floor. Steve from Minecraft then appears, and punches the screen, making it break. The letters "Ender Enterprises" Fade in shortly after. Then, Steve enderpearls away. SFX - The Enderpearl being thrown, Steve punching the screen, and it breaking. FX - The Enderpearl and Steve. Avalibility - Common. Seen on Bagel's World and The Amazing Alex Episodes from this time period. Scare Factor - Minimal to Medium, The logo is sort of "In your face", and Steve breaking the screen may scare a few. None for those who are used to it, and are Minecraft fans. But this is tame compared to the next logo... ---------------- Sixth Logo (1998) Names - Ruby, Ruby of doom, BFDI?, Destruction of Doom, Town of Doom. Logo - We see Bagel, Ender, and Sticky, having a fun time, playing video games. Then, A Giant version of Ruby from BFDI is seen from the window. Her arm smashes through the window and Kidnaps Sticky. The 2 Boys run away, but smack into a wall. Ruby then eats Sticky. In sadness, Bagel Runs away crying, leaving Ender behind, who then gets kidnapped and eaten by Ruby. Bagel runs outside, and trips onto a rock. Then, looks up. The whole town is being destroyed by Ruby, and then Ruby gives Bagel an evil stare. Bagel Pees on the floor, and then gets eaten by Ruby. Ruby then punches the screen, then we see Bagel waking up, screaming. It was all just a dream. He then looks at his TV, which says "Ender Enterprises". SFX - Normal, Friendly, Happy music at first, which then turns into Evil demonic music shortly After. There are Firetrucks, Police sirens, and thunder in the background. FX - Everything, honestly. Avalibility - Rare. Only seen at the end of "Bagels Third Movie". Scare Factor - It depends. It can range from Low to Nightmare, Possibly even going off the scale! Ruby isn't the cutest or happiest thing in the world, and the whole scene overall is scary, Especially when Sticky and Ender get eaten. Bagels screaming will catch probably anyone off guard, and its so unexpected too. The silence at the end also will scare some. Some Tapes were known to be destroyed because of this logo! ------------ In 2004, Ender Enterprises Merged with Toob TV, and had the same fate as Laki2 Productions.Category:Uncategorized